I Should have Known: Tobias Cheats on Tris
by FaNfIcS-GALORE
Summary: It's just a normal day for Tris, work, home, and then have fun making out with Tobias. But this day was not normal. She walks in on Tobias cheating on her! What will she do? How will Tris survive this love triangle? But did Tobias really cheat on her? Somethings in life are never what they seem... Rated: T just to be safe. Anyone 10 could read. I don't own the Divergent Trilogy
1. I Should Have Known

Story is ALSO on Wattpad. I am the author of it. My wattpad account is _fanfic_fangirl_ I have decided to also put it as a story on here! :) Enjoy.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too Tobias," She smiles while saying this. She loves Tobias with all her heart, but does Tobias love her back in the same way?

Tris POV:

I go down the hall skipping all the way to Tobias' apartment. I got off early today at the Tattoo Parlor so I wanted to surprise him. I smile thinking about how happy he's going to be. I imagine his warm dark arms enclosing me in strong embrace, not wanting to let go. I live for his hugs, they keep me straight.

When I get to his apartment, I see that his door is open. It's never open. Besides, he's always the one bothering me about closing saying "We don't need people to just walk in here." I breathe in, and quickly take out my gun. Ever since initiation, I've become better at everything and I'm considered one of the best fighters in Dauntless, even if we aren't there anymore. I enter in his small flat and close his door softly and lock the door. I'm finally the smart person that locks the door so the intruder in the room has trouble getting out. I hear sound coming from the bedroom so I silently walk over to it, getting ready for whatever may happen.

I suck in another breath before I open the door. I open it just a crack and see another girl in the bed with him! I stifled in my gasp as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes, but I let them. She had long red hair and had curves everywhere. She was pretty, way prettier than me. I suddenly start to feel jealous of her until I realize what is happening again. I collapse to the floor from shock with my mouth open, and my eyes wide. Inside, I always knew that he was too good for me. I always thought that this would happen, even when he told me he wouldn't. I hear Tobias say I love you. I can't take it anymore. I break from my shock and stand up.

I should of known from the beginning, he could have any girl he wanted and I wasn't it. He never loved me. But anger started to seep through me, filling all my bones with hate. I hear moaning and that really makes me mad. More tears fall down my face but I don't care I walk in.

"What the fuck Four?" I scream so loud people across the hall could hear me. Tobias looked at me and tears filled his eyes. "I-I" but before he could finish the girl said "He doesn't love you anymore he's been with me for 1 year. I'm surprised you just found out," She said smirking. She gets out of the bed and walks towards me. Probably to make fun of how ugly I am and it was only a matter of time until this happened. I slap her as hard as I can when she gets up to me. I grunt as I do it and I can feel my face getting red. That little bitch. I had so much anger and hate in me that she fell down.

"Oh. Wow. That's a little power for a little girl," She remarked. No she's done it.

"Oh. Wow. That's a lot of courage for a dumb slut."

She looks at me with disgust and I laugh inside, she's the one looking at me with disgust. "Don't you know who I am?" She asks. Honestly I don't but I don't want her to know that.

"Oh sweetie, don't you know who I am?" I step forward her and knock her down. "I'm the one who got first place in initiation!" I hit her side, hard enough to bruise but not to break. "I'm the one who can almost beat this cheater in a fight!" I yell louder pointing at Tobias, still in shock.

I laugh a bitter laugh filled with hatred. "I'm the one that hates you." I whisper towards her. I walk back slowly making sure they don't know I'm going to run. "Besides, you guys make a good couple. Better couple than we did." After this I run towards the door.

I reach the door but realize I locked it. I laugh again. "Keeping the intruder inside! The one that invades on privacy. ME!" I murmur. I feel tears escaping my eyes as I frantically try to get the lock undone. My nerves make me go slower. I unlock the door but by then those warm dark arms I wanted, no needed were now wrapped around me in a strong embrace. I struggled against him but finally stopped. It was useless to fight so I stopped. He turned me around and loosened his tight grip.

"What do you want Four," I spit out like venom still crying.

"I'm… I'm… Sorry," Tobias cried. But before He could say anything else I kicked him in the groin and ran away. But that would only give me so much time. I ran down to Christina's apartment and barged in. "What happened Tris," Christina question.

Christina looked startled by what I said as I slammed her door shut. She had on a green face mask and a cup of tea in her hands. I would have made a snarky comment if it weren't for the situation. I didn't answer, I just kept on crying, I shook my head and headed towards her couch. There was a loud knock on the door and I would know it anywhere. It's Tobias. I try not to sob knowing that he'll know I'm in here.

Christina starts to get up to answer it but I whimper "Don't... its..its.. Four." She turns around and comes back. She looks like she has many questions to ask but she doesn't say them. "Christina have you seen Tris?" Four asked. Christina looked at me and I shook my head no.

"No sorry I haven't but I think I saw her run down to the center" Christina replies.

"Ok thanks," Tobias say and we hear him sprint away. When he's gone, Christina sets me down on her bed and I drift off into a light and fitful sleep.


	2. It's All My Fault

A/N: OK… SOOO I just wanted to warn you that in a couple chapters it gets sad and then something you don't expect happens. This isn't coming for a while. BUT, I wanted to let you know so you can be ready when you come to the confusing part. I'll try to explain it the best I can in those parts. Okay? Okay.

Ok I'm telling you about where this is placed. It is based after Allegiant. Yes, I've read it. I know what happens. SO, this is just kind of based after it if that person was… you know. I will say before chapters if there are going to be spoilers. They will probably be bracketed. Like [Tris gets ice cream in insurgent!]

Tobias POV

I invited Amy over to my apartment today. I've been seeing her for about a year now and it seems like both of us enjoy our little "time" together. The only reason I did this was because I could get things out of her I couldn't get out of Tris. Before I knew it we started getting in the bed to make out. I always felt like something was utter-ably wrong with this, but also completely right. I guess I never knew what I had until I lost it. It's true I do feel some sparks with her but not as many when I am with Tris. Then it hits me Tris. What have I done? When I break apart she asks "What's the matter baby? Worried that little stick figure Tris is going to find out? She still has around 2 more hours at work don't worry." I sigh, such a lame name for my Tris. But we just start kissing again, I mean I doubt Tris will come back anyway.

I managed to mutter out "I love you" between breaths and then it got out of hand. I wish that didn't happen.

I heard some quiet whimpering outside but I pushed it way. Before I knew it, Tris comes barging in with all her makeup running. I immediately break apart from Amy. WHAT HAVE I DONE? My love, my light, she was the only person always there for me and look how I repay her. I don't deserve her. Look what I did; she'll probably never love me again. I'm just staring at her wide eyed, not moving. I feel something wet roll down my face. I'm crying.

"What the fuck Four," I hear her scream so loud I bet anyone could hear her. Amy laughs and gets out of the bed. Making snide remarks about her but I barely hear them. All I'm thinking about is Tris, MY Tris and now I've lost her for good. All I can think about is what I've done. But I'm snapped back into reality when she slaps Amy so hard she falls over. I didn't even know Tris was that strong. Amy says something else to her and Tris starts beating her up. But I should be the one she should be beating up. It's my entire fault. I bumped into her and decide to take her to my apartment. Look what I've done. My life, my love life, everything is ruined for me. EVERYTHING.

I finally realize that one of them is going to get hurt, I'm more worried about Tris but it looks like I've already done the job of hurting her. When I get between the fight she kicks me in the groin as hard as she can. Before I can even process everything she bolts out the door. "Damn it" I yell. I take one look at Amy and I sigh. I rush her to the infirmary and then go out to look for Tris. I go to Christina's first. I hear loud sobs and I know she's in there. When I ask Christina she replies no and says to look for her in the pit. I already know she's there but I decided to give her some space I probably need some of my own. I stop by the infirmary and look at Amy, look what one girl and I could do. Cause so much damaged. Emotional and physical. I caused this all. It's my entire fault.

My feet carry me towards my apartment and I still see Amy's stuff everywhere. I am so mad and pissed I throw it out of the apartment ans punch the wall. What have I done? What have I done? I keep on asking myself this question hoping there is an answer. To solve all this, to fix everything. God, I wish. I stumble into the bedroom and watch all the covers and blankets. I don't want anything to remind me of Amy, or Tris right now. I am crying why I do the laundry. I finally lay down on the couch and cry myself to sleep. I'm too sad, too heartbroken to move. I sigh as I drift asleep thinking I won't be able to ever fix this. I drift off to sleep

*Dream*

I am in a dream reliving the last couple of hours in my mind and then I wake up ina cold sweat thinking it's just a nightmare. I reach out to find Tris next to me but I relize I'm on the couch and I fall off. Then everything floods back into my mind.

Tris.

Amy.

Me.

Cheating.

Fighting.

Crying.

Everything.

I stifle a sob as I get back on the couch. But I can't hold it in any longer. I cry myself to sleep. That's the worst way to fall asleep crying, knowing no one wants to be around you. I've never cried like this before, but this is what love does to you I guess. It takes everything away from you. But it gives you wonderful and horrible things, wonderful and horrible.

A/N No, I do NOT know my updating schedule. I'm not sure yet. Maybe at least once a week? And at bad times, once every two weeks? I'm new. Lol. Here's the thing. I'm writing a book right now. AND I already have most of this written from a year ago so all I have to do is edit it more, etc.


	3. I Could Get Used to This

Christina POV (I don't do many of her. Manly Tris)

A/N: Oh, I have read all three books in the series. It is supposed to be based after Allegiant if you know what didn't happen. Won't be many or majorly big spoilers. Some, not many. I'll tell you if there will be any in the chapters so it is important to read my author notes if you haven't read Allegiant yet.

OH! THE ITALICS ARE IMPORTANT IT WILL HELP YOU LATER ON WITH WHAT WILL HAPPEN CUZ IT GETS REEALLLYY CONFUSING. I'M NOT KIDDING. OK… CARRY ON!

(my wayward son)

Christina POV

It was supposed just a normal Thursday morning, if only. Before I even got my coffee Tris slammed my door open, with tears on her face. She came towards me, looking pained. Oh god, what did Tobias do? I think. "Tris what's the matter?" She just shook her head and kept on trying. Her eyes looked empty and sad, Tobias, I think. I shake my head. "Come on Tris." I half drag her to my room and I flopped her on my bed and put blankets over her. It must be bad if she even won't tell me. I sat by her and put her head in my lap.

"It's not fair! It's not! It's not! It's not!" She practically screamed. I shook my head.

"What Tr-" But I never got to finish. A sharp knock sounded at the door as she tensed under the violet covers. She stopped crying and tried to stifle the rests of her sobs. Of course I would never admit it- I've had my few times like this- but it looked kind of pathetic.

Her bright eyes went wide and it almost seemed like they lit up the dark magenta room. "I'm not here," She all but whispered. I just nodded my head. It was better not to question her in this state, or really ever. I went towards the door as the knock sounded again.

"Christina!" Someone called.

I opened the door and saw Tobias. His blue eyes looked frantic as he slid his hands through his hair. "H-have you seen Tris?" I stiffened and could feel my gaze getting harder on him.

"Why?" I asked, though I could piece the puzzle together. I just hoped it wasn't true.

"Oh! Well she said she was going off to work and she's not there." I looked at him. I could almost hear Tris snort from the bedroom.

"Oh, in that case, I haven't seen her. Check Zeke's!" I yelled closing the door in his face. I could hear him sigh and his feet against the tile as he ran somewhere else. Oh Tris, what has happened now?

Tris POV

I woke up and rolled over looking for Tobias' warm body next to mine. When I don't feel him I remembered everything and I feel my stomach drop. I could practically still smell Amy's perfume and see her smirk. I cry into Christina's pillow until I hear the door open, hastily. She walked in and snapped "Are you EVER going to tell me what happened?"

I looked up at her; I mean I couldn't blame her. I'm supposed to be Dauntless, right? I'm supposed to be tough. I started to laugh at that. _"Maybe you should have stayed in Abnegation. Maybe he never would have broken you're heart and everything-and everyone would still be here." _I shook my head of that thought. If I never came I wouldn't of stopped Jeanine and she wouldn't be dead… Right?

Her eyes widened in shock. "Tris! Are you ok? I-I'm sorry!" I could hear the fear in her voice.

"It's ok Christina." I whispered so quiet only she could hear me. "I guess I have to tell you now," I sighed. I swallowed the huge knot in my throat, trying to get words to form. "I-I... walked i-in-n on To-Four C-CHH-EATI-NG ON M-ME!" That's all I managed to get out. I couldn't get the knot to go away as I put my head in my hands. Why me? WHY ME? Christina had a look of pure rage on her face until she closed her eyes and opened them back up with a smile.

"Welcome to the singles club we've been waiting for you!" Christina squealed. I managed to laugh-cry which sounded pathetic and she laughed at my laugh which made both of us laugh. (We were both messed up sometimes) I smiled. This is why friends like this are so important.

After I was ready, I told her the whole thing. She just nodded off and on and caught my tears. I looked down and realized I was in my black top and dark green skinny jeans from yesterday. I sighed, scared of what would be put on me later. "Christina? Can I borrow some clothes? All my clothes is at Tobias'-" I stopped at his name. He doesn't deserve to be called that anymore. "At Four's. Can I-" I was cut off by the loudest squeal ever.

"YES! YES YES!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"I get to pick it though," I said. She nodded, still knowing not to mess with me.

"Only if you let me do your outfit and makeup!" She replied smirking. I stand corrected, of course she would mess with me. She's Christina! I agreed but mumbled "nothing too slutty."

"We'll make Four doubt ever losing you. When she was done dressing me up like a Barbie doll, I had a spaghetti strap dress that only went over my butt by two inches. I had smoky eye shadow on with a little bit of blush on and bright red lip stick. I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened. I didn't look like that Tris who cried all night, I looked like the strong, sexy, and confident Tris. _Are you sure?_ I heard that voice again but shook it off.

I managed Christina to let me wear a pair of black and dark red leggings. There was no way I was ever going to wear that. Even if it did cover up my butt, a little. I smiled sadly, all the light was out of my eyes, all the life, yeah I looked good, but I also looked empty inside.

I put on some two inch heel ankle boots, which I actually could walk in and looked up into the mirror again. I had changed over the last 3 months. My boobs have gotten bigger and I had gotten…well hot! I sighed, over only a couple of hours all the energy in my eyes faded. All because of one boy? "_Only the boy? Are you sure that's even what this is-" _(A/N: haha cut you off) I shook off that voice, just a side effect I guess.

"You ready?" Christina asked?

The corners of my mouth quirked up, "The sooner we do this the sooner we can come back," I replied. We made our way to the cafeteria and I noticed lots of other people looking at me than they usually do. I tried to hide the blush on my cheeks. Hey, once a stiff, always a stiff, right?

When we round the corner I see Tobias and Zeke talking to each other. I almost shouted out "hey" when everything struck me again. I looked at Christina, weary, as she squeezed my hand. Now or never I guess. Even though this was barely a day after IT happened.

Both of their eyes popped out of their head and Zeke put on a smirk. Tobias-now Four had on a scowl aimed at me. Why should he be upset! I mean, HE'S THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! "_Are you sure that he-" I_ cut off the voice again. "_What is this is something…" _I closed my eyes and breathed in, I need to stop that.

Zeke's eyes looked me up and down." Hey Christina you look good who's your hot friend you got…TRIS?!" Zeke sputtered out. I turned bright red and laughed. God, Tobias would get jealous. If he didn't cheat, I reminded myself.

"Hey Zeke and thanks for the compliment," I giggled, it almost-almost sounded forced. When I passed by them, Tobias grabbed my arm but I yanked it way without looking back. "You look good, Four," I said, my voice laced with venom. When Christina opened the door for me, I walked in and everyone stared at me, I tried to hide my blush as we moved towards the front.

I turned to Christina. "I could get used to this!"

A/N: Are these chapters too short? Most of them will be around 1,000-1,400ish words. Thanks!


End file.
